A variety of continuous injection molding systems are currently available for manufacturing articles using materials cured under the control of heat and pressure. In the past, single or multiple cavity, divided molds were typically used in such systems. The molds were generally pre-heated to a desired temperature, and material was then injected into the molds. The molds were first clamped or compressed, and then injected with molding material using, for example, an injection press, and cured under pressure.
The production rate of injection molded articles in systems of the type mentioned above has been increased using a variety of conveyors to transport the molds between injection, compression and heating stations. A variety of devices have also been used for removing the articles from their molds once the curing process is completed. Unfortunately, such devices have not provided the flexibility necessary to accommodate the speed achieved in different stages of system operation.